bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensional Merge
The Dimensional Merge refers to a controversial and theorized event in which all planets and fiction as a whole will conjoin together with the Real World. The theory began by word of Creator Christine Weston Chandler, who was already a controversial figure due to the actions she committed over her rule over CWCVille. She proposed the idea after she got zapped by a Commodore console, which had her believe she opened a bridge between this world and the one over on the Real World. If this theory were to be true, this could cause catastrophic chaos to the Real World; over 50% of Real World humans (4.5 billion humans) will die as Christine herself has also explained. Background Christine has come to know about this thanks to her early believe of this universe; it is a taboo subject to discuss whether or not all of fiction actually exists within another world, and more likely has been the topic of jokes on the Real World. This belief has caused her to have the soul of a CAT-OC named Scarlet enter inside her body, this was caused due in thanks due to a slight malfunction on an old Commodore console she owned. The console slightly zapped her, which caused the essence of Scarlet to enter inside her being. With a Real World human and a native of this universe, this could’ve caused a bridge between this world and the one over at the Real World, but this could also simply be a case of immigration. She has been given information that the merge would occur at the Real World’s New Year’s Even into 2019, but after the game and went the merge event has been constantly delayed ever since. Christine has believed that after the merge, Christine would gain access to his culminated wealth as a mayor and be able to pay off his unpaid debt. However, it is unsure if the economy would be stable after the merge. Theory description “All of fiction will merge with the Real World” is the assured plan put forth by Christine Weston Chandler, the CPU Blue Heart Goddess of CWCVille and the Commodore consoles and Creator of Sonichus and Rosechus. Everything inside this dimension will be forcibly merged with the Real World. There are expections; worlds regarding alternate history won’t join in on merging, that is too paradoxical for this event apparently. It is not only just natives that will be tangibly brought over to the Real World just in their base form, Christine has also said their appearance will be given a more realistic look, as she gave example to Bugs Bunny who will look a lot more realistic. (Fur, slight imperfection, visible veins, etc.) Whether their proportions will also change to occomodate the Real World is uncertain. If it doesn’t… ew. Besides natives, various elements and locations will also take over previously established Real World locations, as is the case when Christine explained that Northern Virginia will be completely replaced by the city of CWCVille. The riplecal of locales on the Real World implies that, unlike this universe in which all worlds are separated via different Earths, planets, or CAT-Planets, all worlds will join together into one Earth, CAT-Planets and all. Disastrous wouldn’t even accurately describe the outcome of that event. Humans of the Real World will experience a moment in which their own Real World selves will have their appearance change to fit their Creator avatar. This will cause severe limitations for some, especially those who have their Creator avatar feature elements which doesn’t allow functional hands; they’ll be unable to create anything by normal means anymore. Previously deceased Real World will be reborn as simply their fictional self. It is implied that even if you never have created a Creator Avatar yourself, you will still be reborn if another person has drawn you. It is unsure if those reborn by others will still be their actual self, or their self the person or public views them as. The rules if you are still able to create new things is unknown, every human in the Real World could warp reality if one could still create after the merge. Commentary This information was all gathered via Christine’s own testimony and comments via her Twitter account, early cases of her pure lies and slander has caused doubt to fall on a huge majority of people from both this universe and the Real World humans. Miss B remarks: “Of course I know my Creator, he’s called Kluns or something, and I’d like to go ahead and meet him physically. But I’m sure he’ll die the instant the merge hits, that doesn’t mean I won’t try and save him of course. I’ll say this: Christine has certainly underestimated how much there exists here, and I don’t believe it will happen, it’s too stupid to actually happen.” “I agree, I will die.” Blopy Reviews reviews: “baaaad thing, rEALLY BAD!!!” Consequences If we take all stories in mind, the Real World would be destroyed in less than 5 seconds flat. With an abundance of dangerous environments, objects with power levels far exceeding normal sanity, and the dark repressed memories of a Creator creating “The Strongest and Most Evil Character Ever”, complete planetal annihilation will be assured and imminent, despite promises of heroes attempting to protect the Real World. If there was a moment in which this catastrophic event wouldn’t pass, the Real World itself would fall into an economical and societal collapse due to the immense population spike and introduction of completely new elements, properties and most importantly, magic. Live action movies is an extremely tough topic to pin down as, if it came to also join the merge, there’d be multiple of the same people, yet with different personalities. There’d be multiple accusation of impersonation, though some actors/actresses would simply express amusement. The same case could be laid out for animated characters, but their extremely different appearance would make it easy to differentiate them, they’d only share the same voice. Characters who were played by a deceased actor/actress is an unknown case, though very interesting to study. Whether they’d take the deceased person’s mantel in acting would be another topic entirely. (That is, if the person wasn’t reborn thanks to someone drawing them.) What is also certain is discussion regarding the morality of writing characters into existence which are facing conflict, as it would be now known that the person is putting actual living beings in danger. Prosecuting Creators for killing off their own creations will also be discussed, whether it was an indirect attempt at murder or the fact the Creator did not know beforehand that the victim was real. Overpopulation would be a serious issue, despite Christine claiming that over 50% of the Real World population would die, she also claimed that people who died would get reborn. A sudden spike in the amount of people from this universe, alongside a sudden jump in rebirths of ancient people, famous or otherwise, would not result in a swell experience. Thoughts and/or plans on culling non-Real World beings have also come forth, as a minority of Real World humans have expressed their promised they’d directly attack any non-Real World human sapient creature. People have justified their thought on this matter on the basis of the fact that the creature they are killing aren’t inherently real and deserve less rights than those of normal Real World humans. There’s also the argument that this universe’s natives aren’t as fully developed with emotion and personality as those on the Real World, disregarding mental illnesses. Therefore, they justify their killing by way of calling them “walking sacks that can talk.” Of course, actually acting out these laws or discussions would be near-impossible, read the first paragraph of this heading. If you want to read more specifics, click on Dimensional Merge Consequences.